Ad Perpetuam
by Sapphire Leia
Summary: porque aún se puede amar en vida y en muerte, aunque el juego no siempre sea el mismo, una canción de orgullo demostrará lo que se pierde cuando se obra mal/YAOI 6927


Espero les guste este fic ya que es el primer 6927 decente que hago -w-U ya mañana A través del espejo cap 8 (creo, no recuerdo xDU) y feliz cumpleaños Anna-chan! espero te guste tu regalo que va en tu honor ^^ sin mas disfruten

NOTA: trama "sacada" de la canción Cantarella de Vocaloid y el final de Cendrillon (?)

* * *

><p>Mundo opuestos, personalidades contrarias, una mente distorcionada. Así es la vida diaria respecto a relaciones sociales, sobre todo en Mukuro Rokudo quien siempre fue del mismo modo y aunque supiese que hacía mal no le molestaba cambiar en absoluto.<p>

Ha sido consentido y encaprichado desde su infancia, siempre ha tenido lo que quiere y cuando no lo consigue fácilmente es reemplazada una cosa con otra. De este modo también aplica en sus relaciones amorosas (si es que se ha enamorado). No ha faltado la dulce doncella o la hermosa princesa (entre otras damas) que no se haya enamorado del peli-índigo y quisiera casarse con él. Para desgracia de todas ellas, lo único que ha querido él en cada compromiso era lo mismo; enamoraba a su pobre prometida y se vuelve el "lamebotas" del padre hasta tener su aprobación para casarse con su hija. Ya obtenido el permiso, se hacen los arreglos y casualmente, días antes de la boda la chica muere por causas misteriosas. Culpan al novio de la muerte y al no hallar pruebas que indiquen su culpa en el homicidio queda absuelto, y sale beneficiado ya que una tradición entre las familias de la clase alta es que si se culpa a una persona de un crimen que no cometió, la familia acusadora tiene que desprenderse de todos sus bienes y otorgarlos a los acusados, de este modo queda "limpio" el orgullo. Así es como su familia ha sido la mas poderosa en todo el mundo ya que al dolido novio (si es que se le puede llamar) ha tenido la penosa suerte de que todas sus prometidas muriesen.

Era la táctica perfecta para Mukuro, ya que él conocía algo que nadie en el mundo sabía; un veneno tan letal que al ingerirse destruye todo por dentro, sin dar tiempo a la víctima de ver, oír o sentir nada antes de su muerte, es casi instantánea. Obviamente el caballero debía tener conocimiento de una sustancia tan peligrosa y saber cómo evitar ser acusado o asesinado de la misma forma. Primero conoció a un chico cuya afición ha sido coleccionar distintos venenos y probarlos en personas, así conoció al peli-índigo que fue una víctima a medias de él (cabe mencionar que su familia practica ocultismo y esas cosas de brujería, así que no había forma de matarlo tan fácil). Mas tarde tuvo que desarrollar inmunidad para no caer en el mismo juego que todas sus pretendientes, de modo a que confíen plenamente en él era una jugada mas amplia para la cacería de bienes. Así se volvió experto en asesinatos por sus metriculosas movidas, de modo que se salvaba a sí mismo, quien le importaba poco el resto de la humanidad mientras él pueda vivir bien.

Bien quizo el destino un día que sus padres, ya hartos de que su hijo de 27 años no pudiese casarse con una bella dama porque misteriosamente moría y después de buscar por todo el mundo a alguien que tuviese el estatus del caprichoso italiano finalmente dieron con el resultado; que penosamente no eran lo que esperaban... o sí... mas o menos. En las oscuras y desoladas calles de Japón en una casa común y corriente habían dado con una "linda doncella" que era molestada en la calle y los padres del peli-índigo, siendo tan millonarios como nadie más, pudieron apartar a los agresores de la chica y agradecida por la acción tan noble de unos desconocidos accedió a invitarlos a su casa. Ella lucía una falda larga negra, hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos a juego, con una camisa blanca y su cabello estaba tan aplacado y caído por haber sido mojada momentos atrás. Su voz era dulce y melodiosa para los padres, tan fina que podría arrullar a un niño con tan solo hablar. Su cuerpo no era tan agraciado por la falta de pecho pero tenía lindas piernas y brazos fuertes, y lo que resaltaba mas que todo eso era su gran bondad e inocencia que destilaba en todo momento. Comentando a los padres de la chica acerca de una gran boda donde se tendrían mucho beneficios donde la madre de tan melodiosa mujer se negó de inicios al pensar en casar a su hija por dinero, pero viendo una fotografía del futuro marido se entregó a la idea ya que el muchacho prometía mucho y tan solo con verlo, la chica desafortunada tendría dentro de poco una herencia que su difunto abuelo le dejó y entonces entraría en la alta sociedad ¡que mejor forma de empezar que así!

Tras irse los señores Rokudo la madre (de nombre Nana) habló con su ahora hijo sobre la boda, asustando al adolescente que apenas entraba en sus 18 años de edad. La razón por la cual la "linda doncella" se transformó en un "apuesto joven" fue el simple motivo del cual lo rescataron, sus atacantes pensaron que así se vería mejor y claro, mojándolo de paso. Ahora que le habían dado tiempo al muchacho de cambiar sus ropas y verse nuevamente como varón, se topa con la sorpresa de que lo han comprometido sin su consentimiento. El joven castaño lucía ya pantalones negros, con el mismo tono de la falda que llevaba y una camisa anaranjada con un saco negro a juego y su cabello en desorden, pero con un deje de ternura e inocencia que aún mostraba, a pesar de verse como chico.

El plan quedó así; Tsunayoshi (con dicho nombre se presentará ya que parece unisex) enamoraría a su prometido para luego matarle con un veneno de su propia creación, por accidente cabe decir, llamado Cantarella, que significa "Cantare" (canto) y "Ela" (Orgullo) en latín, es decir, Canción de Orgullo*. Este débil juego no era mas que eso. Vistiendo como una hermosa dama,un vestido de encajes anaranjados y toques blancos, alzando la inocencia de la supuesta mujer, su cabello finamente decorado con una rosa roja en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y entrelazado en una trenza como Rapunzel, sus ojos, a pesar de verse serenos y relajados, estaba internamente mas asustado que nunca, sobre todo por el plan macabro que llevaría a cabo.

Viajó hasta Italia y conoció a quien sería su prometido y aunque en el fondo era un chico, no pudo evitar sentir enamorarse de él al primer contacto, para mala suerte de los padres del castaño, éste había olvidado todo del veneno y se esmeró a conocerle mas para poder tocar su corazón así como él lo hizo. Al inicio fue duro para Tsuna, que soportaba los tratos de hipocrecía de su amante, ¿cómo era posible que las otras pretendientes no lo hayan notado? La total indiferencia que las trataba, mas bien, era simple actuación delante de la chica y sus padres que terminó por hacerlo desistir con molestia y en el momento crucial en donde tenía que aceptar el matrimonio se negó rotundamente, desconcertando a los presentes en la declaración. No era un secreto que la familia Rokudo guardara rencor a la atrevida muchacha que rechazó a su hijo después de haber hablado con ella el plan del matrimonio, optando que era mera diversión de la chica. Mukuro en su parte, trataba de obtener su amor ya que la fortuna de la mujer era un premio absoluto que debía poseer.

Con el paso de unas cuantas semanas se enteró por mero de los accidentes que su hermosa prometida era en realidad un chico con toques de niña, como un varón se veía mas fino y delicado que como mujer, pero aún dueño de hermosos ojos inocentes. Haberlo visto mientras se cambiaba de ropa fue suficiente para percatarse de aquella transformación. Así que el castaño optó por comenzar de nuevo, y volver a conocer a su prometido ya sin la ridiculez de vestirse de chica. ¡increíble! Su plan daba resultado y parecían esos dos tan amigos con sólo un año de tratarse. Olvidando por completo lo que era el plan de ambos hasta que no fue el cumpleaños de Tsunayoshi cuando recordaron su propósito.

Tsuna sabía de sobra que su propio veneno lo mataría antes de que Mukuro llegase a enamorarse de él, a sabiendas que era imposible por el único hecho de que ambos eran hombres. Con todo su pesar debido a esa verdad aceptó la invitación del peli-índigo a una última cena de amistad antes del compromiso. El joven de ojos cromáticos aún estaba vistiéndose por lo que el castaño aprovechó y entrar silenciosamente en la cocina, como era callejero, entrar sigiloso y ágil era algo nato para él. Con sumo cuidado desprendió de la pequeña botella de cristal que traía consigo un polvo anaranjado amarillento sobre su copa de vino, saliendo rápidamente de allí. Lo que ignoraba es que su amado también vertió la misma sustancia en la comida del castaño para terminar pronto con su jugada.

La velada transcurrió de manera tranquila, hablaron hasta la hora indicada; la cena. El mayor estaba expectante a lo que pudiese hacer su acompañante mientras éste parecía querer llorar justo antes de probar bocado, dándole a pensar al otro que había descubierto su plan y aún así se sacrificaría. Las últimas palabras del ojimiel hacia su compañero de velada:

_Te amo_

Con una sonrisa en su rostro lloroso le hizo dar el primer paso a la muerte. Ingirió el veneno una vez y fue suficiente para caer al suelo, destruyéndose. Ante tal acto Mukuro había despertado verdadero amor después de mucho tiempo por alguien. sosteniendo el cuerpo inmóvil del joven en sus brazos y su copa de vino aún intacta en el suelo. Por honor bebió un sorbo a la copa para pasar el trago amargo de la muerte de la única persona que amó y automáticamente lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, dándole a entender que moría de tristeza cuando mas bien fue su propia Cantarella que lo había traicionado para reunirlo con el castaño. No sabía como explicar lo que sentía debido a la sustancia pero vio como Tsunayoshi abría débilmente los ojos para volverle a repetir las mismas palabras y tomar su rostro para siguiente dejar caer su brazo. Comprendiendo el punto le sonrió al joven que estaba muriendo y lográndole decir con debilidad.

_Te amo... Espera por mi_

Un intento desesperado por vivir cuando realmente quería morir junto a él, sonríe ladinamente al percatarse que también Tsuna había jugado la misma carta de triunfo con él, pero eso ya no era de importar ahora, el hecho es que cuando alguien dio con su paradero descubrieron que ya era demasiado tarde para salvarles y su muerte siempre fue un misterio.

* * *

><p>Es el sonido de un gran reloj el que resuena en toda la oscura mansión marcando la medianoche y un chico despierta de su sueño exaltado, sintiendo como la respiración se regulaba lentamente y veía con claridad el interior de su habitación a pesar de la tenue luz. Se restregó los ojos y miró su reloj sobre el buró** de su lado, miró debajo de éste y notó como había caído una hoja de papel al suelo. Con pesadez se levanta a recogerla mientras encendía las luces para poder leer lo que se cayó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir la carta de amor del castaño, aceptando ir a su casa a la última cena antes del compromiso. Ya no era momento de pensarlo dos veces sabiendo como terminaría este evento y rápidamente se viste y acude hasta el castaño que recién salía de la cocina con una sonrisa nerviosa dedicándole.<p>

La noche en ese momento era fresca y espesa, hermosos destellos en el cielo opacándose a lado del gran astro que iluminaba con delicadeza, haciendo entrar sus suaves rayos por los ventanales de cristal hacia el interior. De un movimiento sigiloso logra acorralar a su acompañante como bestia llevando a su presa hasta los pastizales altos, sujetó con gentileza las muñecas del castaño y le hace tocar pared con la espalda, a escasos centímetros uno del otro, sabiendo lo que deseaban.

**_Atrápame_**

Unieron sus labios en un beso apasionado al calor de una única vela y los destellos de luz del nocturno. Un Cantarella que les unió en vida y en muerte para volver a caer en la tentación de los dos.

* * *

><p>tachán! 8D para ser sincera yo tenía en mente otro final que ese pero ya no se me salió y terminé por escribir este -w-Uu de lo contrario quedaría muy muy feo así que pues... igual Anna-chan me criticará si le gustó o no (soy pésima escritora TwT) y también Kyo-chan<p>

review?


End file.
